User talk:What is love
=Welcome I suppose you can. You seem to be doing it for a good cause ;) Just try not to make pokemon like Gary's Blastoise, as the links will get messed up. Only label those pokemon with thier owner's name first. Hope it goes well. You can have a Shiny Geodude when trading comes out, just as a thank you for helping with our community :) --FudgeThis Hi, welcome to Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:What is love''' page. Thanks for the editing, but please only make pokemon which can be caught-Articuno cannot be caught yet ;) --FudgeThis It's an open question, do u want to become one or not? ;) Of course! I'd love to be an admin! :) Happy now??? I deleted my blog page titled "Stuff I like", because you considered it spam, happy now???? If you don't believe me, check out my blog to see for yourself. Buh bye! - MisterTig P.S. Sorry for being a hypocrit. I've deleted a lot of spam I've gone to as much pages as I can and deleted my awesome face pikachu pictures. I really do want to make up for my spamming and make a difference. :) - MisterTig WHAT IS LOVE BABY DON'T HURT ME NO MORE New Damage Pictures the pictures you used just doesnt fit in the damage recieved section I've created new ones that fit better there if you wanna change their color i'm open for suggestions - Dx4.png - Dx0.5.png - Dx2.png - Dx0.25.png - Dx1.png - Dx0.png Enjoy! [[User:Blerian|I don't want to have a signature]] 17:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing, these new ones do look nicer. [[User:What is love|What is love]] 17:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC) wanna join a chat pokerus page please dont delete pokerus! i promise to work on it! I WILL IMPROVE!!!!!!!!!!!! '''''This is Spacho. Just to remind you, Pokerus ISN'T in the game. Don't add it anywhere in the Wiki. (I'm talking to Kenmister1)''''' please read whole thing. Most of the categorys i add are on pages I MADE! Look how big [[Achievements|this]] got! It hasn't even been on for a month! Oh yeah, I'm really, really Sorry I'm getting into so much trouble on the wiki though :( [[Achievements| ]] it is really not helping me out. I am trying to become an admin because I wanna help out more. so if you ban me I know I'll deserve it... but I will not get into any more trouble! Can I do '''ANYTHING''' for you or any of the admins to help my becoming an admin? Also why did you delete my substitute page BECAUSE IT '''''IS'' IN THE GAME!''' solar beam is only in a cutscene but you did not delete that page! i worked reall, really hard on that page it took me almost over an hour to make! the least you can do is restore substitute. Also i can get you any shiny/non-shiny pokemon in the game even if i don't become an admin :D just leave a response. okay? kenmister1 Hey this is Spacho. kenmister1 of course that page is popular since a lot of people were spectacling about the achievements. Solar Beam is in the game and Substitute is too, sorry I removed it. Remake it anyways. Oh yeah I'm not an Admin and I'm 4th. Oh well bye. Don't feel like writing now. [[User:Spacho|spacho]] 22:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but as for version 3.1.5 there are 200 attacks. However, Solar Beam and Subtitute aren't in those 200. There is no point in adding them just yet. [[User:Blerian|Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature]] 14:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) We should remove pages like Machop and Goldeen since they aren't in the usable Pokemon. [[User:Spacho|spacho]] 14:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) There is a difference. You do interact with pokemons like Machop and Goldeen. However there is no point in the game where you or any other pokemon can use Solar Beam. It doesn't really add anything to the wiki. Its the same as Tauros or the 3 legendary birds. But still, it's only an opinion doesn't bother me whether or not it's there. Have a good day. [[User:Blerian|Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature]] 15:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) SSAnne Why did you delete my S.S. Anne page? It was the next level as shown on the blog. Before you say don't post future stuff, the Legendary beasts are already here![[User:Doofinc|Doofinc]] 23:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I quit PTD Hey, '''I know you wouldn't care about this''', but as the title says, I quit PTD. Lately GraphicForce started spamming everywhere in the WIki: check out those pages. '''http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Titmon''' '''http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/index.php?title=GFORCEYESSSS&diff=24497&oldid=24486''' '''http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/index.php?title=Graphicforce&diff=24496&oldid=24489''' can you see what a sore loser can do? Yup. I also e-mailed Sam about this. Right now, I can't do anything, and I'm sure he will ask his friends to do the same as him. Actually, I'm stopping until he replies me back, to let his rage cool down. (I written everyone that he doesn't care, but he'll reply) So hopefully you guys can maintain the Wiki, when I was there and always tried to stop the spam (actually I known about his spam first) I also remember when people made useless pages like "Lapras" "Dragonite" "This game sucks cock" "Pokerus" "Trang Pokemon" "BALLS" Hey I can name alot of those memories :) Oh well. Hopefully you didn't quit as well, I don't see you alot here. At least, when I'm not here, you guys can have a peaceful moment. All I did was BS, and I regret it. Without me, this wouldn't happen. (EPIC DRAMA QUOTE!!) Oh well bye =) Oh yeah I forgot. I will inform you when Sam replies, but I would doubt it since he'll never respond to the comments on his blog. SPAM Hey I'm NOT spamming. I don't see how you would think of me as a spammer. And I want your feedback anyways. Here's my IP. I'll put it later. Look at my comments and how I'm helping other people. http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.179.187.5 Rollback Powers Can i please have rollback? I've reverted vandalism here before, and im a great editor here. You ARE a b'crat, right? If not, well... opps. 21:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) When you mean rollback do you meen undo(I don't really know if they are the same, being newb)? o-o You can do that in the history. [[User:Funandgame|Funandgame]] 01:10, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Funandgame :It sounds cooler than saying your a regular editor. xD 19:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) '''[[User:Spacho|ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜ]][[User talk:Spacho|talk]]''' you should ban this guy: =184.13.6.153= he removed all of the content '''[[User:Spacho|ஜ۩۞Spacho۞۩ஜ]][[User talk:Spacho|talk]]''' Yeah, I banned him for a month. Thanks for telling me I probably would have missed that. Don't stop 182.239.173.226 http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/182.239.173.226 Where are you now? Check out this IP.http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.3.129.95 I'll let someone else fix the page since the latest editor [http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shoi12 Shoi12 ]isn't doing anything to help out. Done.. and the lol fags guy? 24.119.26.150 =82.143.210.157